50 sentences
by fictionlover94
Summary: For TwizzlerAddict this is your story dedicated to you. Fifth reviewer can choose a sentence from all of these  or wait for the next 25  and I'll write a one-shot that goes with it.
1. Chapter 1

**For TwizzlerAddict this is your story dedicated to you. ****Fifth reviewer can choose a sentence from all of these (or wait for the next 25) and I'll write a one-shot that goes with it. It will be posted with this. Really Big Hat you can also choose a sentence. Since you won. **

**100 sentences around the relationship between Sonia and Lee**

1. Meet

They had first meet when Sonia's friend Alyssa died and he needed a friend

2. Cadets

"I join if you join," declared Sonia. Lee knew that Sonia meant it and Sonia knew that Lee wanted to help kids.

3. Jump

"I jump, you jump," they said at the same time to one another. Then Patton pushed them off of the simulator.

4. Bus

When the bus finally dropped them off at McHentry Middle School Sonia never let go of his brown t-shirt.

5. Wallet

"Come on Lee I need to borrow 5 dollars," said Harvey. No way was Lee going to let Harvey get into his wallet, he had pictures of Sonia in there ever since they had meet.

6. Confused

Sonia never understood why Lee and herself was friends with Harvey, both of them were confused why.

7. Ribbon

Sonia never really wore ribbons in her hair, but when Lee suggested it, she wore one.

8. Puppy

When Sonia saw Lee on her grandparents puppy farm she knew how it felt. Getting a puppy was like Christmas all over again.

9. Ipod

There was only one ipod and one pair of earbuds so for sure they shared it.

10. Break out

Sonia had not one but 3 pimples and Lee still called in beautiful.

11. Hat

"Come on Lee, let me see what's under the hat," said Sonia. Lee firmly was against it and nothing was going to stop it.

12. Green

"Don't wear green and I won't clobber you with my hat," said Lee. Sonia giggled and ended up wearing green to the football game.

13. Pokemon

"Ohh isn't that Pikachu adorable?" asked Sonia. Lee spent all night trying to win that pikachu doll for her at the carnival.

14. Rollar Coaster

Both of them had a fear of riding a rollar coaster, by the end of the carnival they both had ridden one.

15. Advice

"Patton why don't you just ask Fanny out?" asked Lee and Sonia looked at him knowingly. Both of them were already dating and they were 3 years younger.

16. Happy

It went from a dreary day to then when Lee asked her to the football game she gladly said yes.

17. Mess

"I"m going to kill Harvey," said Lee as he and Sonia cleaned up after the mess in the tree house.

18. Barrette

"Here Sonia," said Lee handing her pink hair barrettes. She refused to let him see her without them, his eyes were closed.

19. Kiss

They were only 9 when they had there first kiss. They saw Fanny watching them and they quickly pulled apart.

20. Socks

Please, thought Sonia, let me find my socks. That's when she saw them on Paddy's head acting as a hat... "LEE tell Paddy to stop wearing my socks.

21. Crash

He had to take a crash course before he even thought to take Sonia out on the road with his car.

22. Cook

"Lee I'm sorry to tell you but you are a horrible cook," said Sonia right before she gave him a good bye kiss.

23. Sidesaddle

"Now class get on the horse and please line up by name," said Miss Winston. Both Sonia and Lee were still having problems getting on sidesaddle.

24. Harm

As soon as Lee saw Sonia's arm in that position he knew he had to get her away from that clown.

25. Laborious

Every piece of labor working at his dad's box company was worth it when he could buy Sonia that 40 dollar prom ticket.


	2. Chapter 2

**For TwizzlerAddict this is your story dedicated to you. ****Fifth reviewer can choose a sentence from all of these (or wait for the next 25) and I'll write a one-shot that goes with it. It will be posted with this. Really Big Hat you can also choose a sentence. Since you won. Oh and I switched the spelling of Sonya's name. **

**100 sentences around the relationship between Sonya and Lee**

26. Lyric

"I just want to be with you," sang out the last lyrics from Sonya. Lee and Sonya struck a pose on the auditorium's stage, everybody else clapping.

27. Muddy

"IT"S THE MUD MONSTER!" screamed out Sonya and jumped into Lee's arms. They just smiled at each other, while the guy in the costume looked confused.

28. Map

"Tell her that your the map to my heart," said Sonya giving love advice to Paddy. Lee blushed he had used this line once ask her out.

30. Cold

"You want my jacket?" she asked him. He nodded his head no the roles don't reverse in this scenerio.

31. Siren

Now Rachel and Nigel's singing may be a siren but Sonya's was the opposite effect.

32. Read

"Lee you have to help me get these second graders to read," said Sonya. He didn't even like reading himself, to encourage him she kissed him in front of the second graders.

33. Decommissioning

"Remember me," said the 12 year old boy to the 13 year old Sonya. They kissed one last time. "I'll remember you," she whispered in her ear.

34. Ride

"Come on Lee I'm going to get you on one horse one way or another," said Sonya.

35. Ash

"Ashes to ashes we all fell down," said Sonia playing with Lee's little sister. She was going to make a great mother one day.

36. Save

"Welcome to the junior life saving class," said Fanny to Lee. She was teaching and Sonya knew that Lee was the one who needed saving.

38. X-ray

"Wow you have how many cavities from that x-ray?" asked Lee. She smiled shyly and ready to go back into that dentists office.

39. Grade

"Come on Paddy this is for a grade," said Lee. Boy did he wish that Sonya was his partner instead.

40. Iodine

"And the chemicals that mix with Iodine will get you-" started Mrs. Weidman. That was when the back room exploded of chemicals because Sonya and Lee were playing around with it.

41. Olive Oil

"Well how else am I going to get my pants off of you Harvey?" Sonya said frustrated. Why did Lee have to get the pants mixed up in the laundry.

42. Time

"Come on Lee it's almost time for the movie," moaned Sonya. But Lee knew perfectly well they weren't actually going to watch the movie.

43. 84

"I really don't know why but please put 84 down as a lottery number," said Lee begging her. She already put down the number 83 however. Besides neither of them won that was Bryson Mallory that had the winning numbers.

44. Pages

"How many pages do you have to study tonight?" asked Harvey, who was still there friend after decommissioning. "And why together?"

45. You

"And you had my heart from yesterday," sang out Sonya. Lee felt a warm blush come from his face at those words.

46. Dinosaur

"Come on LeeAnn do you want to play with Sonya or with that dinosaur?" asked Lee desperate to see her after 2 weeks of being alone.

47. Bee

"I'm allergic please let's get out of here," said Paddy running off. Then he left the two 15 year old alone in the barn.

48. Mermaid

"If I was a mermaid what color tail do you think I'll have?" asked Sonya.

49. Ring

"Will you marry me?" asked the 21 year old Lee to Sonya. She happily said yes almost in tears herself.

50. Wedding

Everybody was there, Patton and Fanny with there son. Rachel and Nigel with there daughter, and just about everybody they wanted.


	3. Sentence 32

**MaxandFang101 this is your one shot... Sentence 32 Read hope you enjoy! **

"I volunteered us to read to some second graders at the public library," said Sonia. Lee looked at her like she had spoken a foreign language. Paddy and Harvey sniggered behind the remote controls of the video games. Sonia chose to ignore the sniggers.

It was a normal day at the tree house, when this happened. Paddy wasn't sure what was going on with Fanny, she was acting weird but she was only 14. Harvey was getting away from his sister who was pining away for numbuh 1 still.

"Sonia are you sure, I mean you could have signed Paddy and Harvey up," said Lee roping his friends into this. Paddy and Harvey started to nod there heads saying don't get us into your troubles. Lee crossed his eyes at them. Sonia knew exactly what was going on.

"I signed Harvey and Paddy to help at the soup kitchen," said Sonia feeling chartiable. Harvey pretended to die on the couch and Paddy tried to think up an excuse.

Sonia and Lee had a staring contest and she was winning. She was going to drag them to help people in need, or get a couple of 7 year olds to read. Can you imange Harvey or Paddy as bachalors and have them no clue how to do laundry.

'I have to help my sister get ready for her dinner date with her boyfriend!" said a proud Paddy thinking of his excuse. Both Sonia, Lee, and Harvey looked at him like he was crazy. Did Fanny have a boyfriend and how did they not know?

~*~* Later *~*~

Everything was out of control, the second graders weren't paying attention at all. A couple of them were playing with toys and dolls. Some of them were putting together a puzzle. No matter what none of them would listen to her.

"Lee you have to help me get these second graders to read," said Sonya. He didn't even like reading himself, to encourage him she kissed him in front of the second graders. A couple of them stared, and even more started to sing.

"Reader and a teacher sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby and a baby carriage," sang out the kids. Lee blushed and Sonia grinned finally getting the kids attention.


End file.
